The Great White Hunt
by Deisy
Summary: The sequel to Gone Missing. Humphrey, with the help of Garth, must go off to find his friends. Will his relationship hold up with Kate? Will he make it back in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I'm kind of new around here so don't be too harsh. I just wanna say thanks to anyone who clicked on the link**

**Chapter 1**

Humphrey woke up early, as per usual. He smiled as he saw Kate fast asleep next to him. He stretched and let out an unheard growl, then went for his usual walk. As he walked out of the cave entrance, he let out a slight yawn. The sky had just turned light blue, the birds were flying and chirping, the grass was green, and the air was warm. To no surprise, as he passed Garth's cave Garth was fast asleep with Lilly. Humphrey kept walking as he made his way around more of his friends' dens.

"It's a beautiful day outside today." Humphrey muttered to himself as he walked along the dirt path. Humphrey smiled as he passed a friends den. He wondered how she was doing. But it didn't really matter. Humphrey had something huge on his mind lately. He just married Kate last night. The moment of her singing with him played over and over again like an old film reel, up to the very last moment.

"Hey!" Humphrey jumped as Kate's voice resonated behind him. "You hungry or what?" Kate giggled, her tail wagging back and forth. Humphrey's eyes glazed over at the sight of her. His heart pounded a little, but he put on a huge grin and sprinted toward her. He skidded to a halt right in front of her.

"Starving!" Kate blushed while he gave her that ear-to-ear grin. She pushed his nose toward the ground and started walking toward the outskirts of the pack.

"Well come on, let's go!" Kate began walking down a hill. Humphrey started at her walking away. He sat there for a few seconds then shook the daze out of his head and sprinted after her. While he was treading down the hill, Humphrey tripped on a log and began to tumble down the hill. Soon enough, he was rolling head over heels down the hill, crashing through twigs and leaves. In all of his tumult, Kate turned around to see him coming at her like a wrecking ball. She let out a small yelp and began running down the hill. Humphrey was shouting some nonsense as Kate looked over her shoulder. She tried picking up her speed, but soon enough she felt him hit her and they finished rolling down the hill hugging each other. Kate landed on top of Humphrey. They slid a few feet and stopped. Kate giggled.

"Sorry Kate, I just keep falling for you," he laughed.

"Awe…Humphrey," she kissed him. They continued their walk to find some caribou.

A while later they came upon some deer eating grass. This was the first time Humphrey had ever hunted with Kate. He looked at her and nodded. Kate started to wade through the taller grass while Humphrey sunk down on his belly and crawled up closer to his intended target. He saw Kate getting ready and charged at the deer. The deer looked up and took off like lightning. Humphrey chased after it. Kate had lunged at its and the deer stood there like a deer in the headlights. Kate latched onto its neck and drug it to the ground, happy with her kill.

The deer made it about twenty yards. Humphrey glided over a log and dodged past a few rocks. He could see it getting closer. He jumped into a tree and skipped off of it. He bulleted at the deer and latched his teeth into its neck, using his body weight to roll over the deer and flip it onto the ground. It hit the ground with a remarkable thud, and Humphrey grimaced as he heard ribs crack. Its eyes glazed over a in a few seconds, and Humphrey began to drag it back to Kate.

**So that'll work. **


	2. Chapter 2

** So I'm not really new. In fact, I have two stories. And this is the very much requested sequel to Gone Missing. Go ahead and check out my other two stories. I'm thinking I will update Brink of War soon.**

Humphrey drug the deer back to Kate. They had their breakfast together, and raced each other home. Humphrey let Kate win, but she didn't know any better. As they arrived back at Jasper, Garth crashed through some bushes.

"Humphrey! Alyssa is gone!" he panted. "You'd better come quickly." Humphrey looked at Kate. She let out a sigh and nodded. Humphrey and Garth bolted off. She noticed he was running a little faster.

"That bastard let me win," she smirked. Kate turned around and began walking toward her den.

"So what's wrong with Alyssa?" Humphrey asked, still sprinting toward her cave. He jumped over a rock.

"We don't know where she is," Garth slid under a log and dodged another rock.

"Any evidence of where she might be?"

"Take a look for you," Garth stopped at the entrance to the cave. Hutch was sitting outside of it; he could see Winston on the inside. Humphrey saw huge paw marks on the ground. They looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put his mind on it. Walking over to where she was laying, he saw a splotch of blood and a mark resembling a head on the ground. He played over what probably happened.

She was probably lying on the ground, when something waiting in her cave for her came from behind and smashed her head against the ground. He followed the blots of blood on the ground. They were a little smeared, which means she was probably dragged on the ground. A tuft of white fur was snagged on the thorn bushes next to the cave entrance. He examined it. Something about the fur seemed really familiar, but he didn't know what it is that reminded him so much about it.

"Well, what are you thinking," Winston sat down.

"Looks like she was knocked out before she even knew what hit her. She's probably gone by now. Did you see this?" he looked at the fur.

"Yea, it's definitely not wolf. Its way too thick, almost like a shell."

"Yea…" Humphrey and Garth gasped and looked at each other. They both knew exactly what happened.

"You don't think," Garth trailed off.

"If it is…" Humphrey gulped.

"What?! What is it?!" Winston looked at the two of them.

'Well…hehe. Umm it's big." Humphrey chuckled.

"Very big, and it has claws," Garth looked at Winston.

"You see, we don't know what it is. The one we saw was grey with black stripes. It was about 10 feet long when it stood on its hind legs. The thing had claws about 5 or 6 inches long. It uhh, it almost killed us. I think its friends came back to take revenge,"

"Well, seeing as how you and Garth know more about this than anyone else, I want you two back on recon. Sorry Humphrey, your time off has been cut short," Winston looked at the ground. He knew he would hear it from Kate later. "You have until tomorrow to go Humphrey. Garth, say goodbye to Lilly too. I'll see the two of you tomorrow morning."

"Well, I'll see you later Garth. I'm gonna go say goodbye to Kate," Humphrey started walking toward his den. Garth turned around and went to his.

Humphrey was pondering what he could possibly say to her. They had just finally gotten back together. He didn't get a choice though. Winston's word was final. And Eve would probably skin him alive and wear it as a fur coat, literally, if he didn't follow her order. He stopped at the foot of the cave and took a deep breath.

"H-hey Kate," He put on the best smile he could, it wasn't great. She already knew what was coming.

**Well, now you know my secret. Glad so many of you guys like the chapter. Check out Gone missing if you want some back story. And if you have some time, check out my first story brink of war. I'll be sure to maybe finish it soon. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Yup…. Hope you guys are having a better day than I am**

"Humphrey I'm going with you," the adamancy in her voice did not budge.

"No Kate, quite frankly you aren't. This isn't your job. And if you got hurt, I don't know what I would do," Humphrey circled around her.

"Hurt? Humphrey you're just going out scouting again, right?" Kate's eyes didn't budge from his. He kissed her.

"You should know better than that."

"Humphrey, please"? Kate's ears flattened to the side of her head.

"Kate, we don't know what's going to happen. I would feel much better if you stayed here."

"Just be safe," she hugged him.

"Don't worry. I will," Humphrey put his arm around her. "Hey, at least we have each other right now,"

"Humphrey! Now!" Winston burst into the cave.

"I thought I had until tomorrow?" He whined.

"Not that. Something's happened!" Winston started running. Humphrey and Kate looked at each other, sighed, and took off after him. They followed him over to Hutch's cave. The first thing he noticed was the same paw prints that were at Alyssa's cave.

"I don't know what the hell makes prints like these, but look at how deep they are. It has to weigh at least five times as much as us," Humphrey remarked. Winston looked at him and nodded. Garth came crashing into the cave.

"What's going on?" he panted.

"Hutch…He's gone," Humphrey looked at him. He smelled the paw prints. They smelled different, but were similarly shaped.

"So there are at least three of these things out there. We should assume that there is more. But aside from that, what do they want from us?" Humphrey looked at Garth, then at his feet.

"Us," they said in unison. "It all makes perfect sense," Humphrey went on, "After all, we killed there friend. They are going to keep taking ours until they kill us, then who knows what they'll do to anyone else. All I know is that we need to put an end to this right here and now."

"Humphrey, I'm afraid this has become a stage 1 crisis. You and Garth are immediately to be out on recon. Do not fail me. Find where they are. Now go!" Winston pushes the two out of the cave entrance.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Kate whimpered. She walked over to Humphrey and hung her head under his chin. "Does he really have to go? I just got back home. We just got married….we…I'm…." she trailed off. Winston gave her an apologetic look, but kept that stern gaze at Humphrey and Garth.

"No Kate," It was Humphrey that spoke out. "Your father's right on this one. What if you're next? We need to stop this now. There's no way we can take all of them. We need as much information as possible," He hugged her.

"Just come back soon, dumbass," she sniffled and hugged him back. She whispered too him," Love you," and he whispered it back. Turning around, he and Garth began to follow the trail of Hutch and the monstrosity that took him.

They had been walking for a few hours. The beast had been heading north.

"What do you think we'll see up here?" Garth asked.

"If I knew, we wouldn't be doing this right now would we?" Humphrey retorted.

"Fair enough," Garth said, hopping on top of a log. "It's getting colder out here,"

"Yea, do you see those clouds too?" Humphrey looked up toward the sky.

"Yea, it's strange. You don't think?"

"That's exactly what I think," Humphrey sighed. "We might as well keep walking. There isn't shelter anywhere nearby, and I don't think it will be too bad."

"Nothing like a good ole' storm to ruin your day," Garth chuckled.

It was two hours later. The sun was beginning to set. And the wind was beginning to blow.

"Yea! Sure is nothing like a good ole' storm huh?" Humphrey shouted above the wind. His ears were lying back from the wind, his teeth gritted as dust flew in his eyes. Garth was right behind him, keeping his head turned to the side.

"Ok, so maybe this isn't the best situation to be in."

"Garth, I think I see snow. How far north are we?" Humphrey looked back at him.

"Humphrey I don't have a clue. You're the smart one, remember?" Garth shouted.

"Just asking. If I had to guess, we are probably far enough north for what I think is about to come," He gave Garth a wolfish smile. "Ready for another blizzard?'"

"No!" Garth yelled. He sighed and muttered something under his breath.

"What was t-"Humphrey was cut off by a tree snapping from the gusts.

"Never mind it!" another boom was heard. Trees were snapping everywhere.

"Humphrey! WATCH OUT!" Garth dove out of the way as a broken tree smashed into Humphrey. As he looked up, it came hurtling into him. Humphrey let out a yelp and flew a few feet, rolling into a rock. Garth ran over to him.

"Ah, crap. Ok, let's see here," Garth was checking him over to make sure he was ok. His fourth and fifth ribs on the left side were broke. Aside from that, he had a few serious bruises and some minor cuts. "Well, your gonna live to see another day. Garth dragged him into a thicket, where the wind wasn't so bad.

"Looks like this is our stop for the night," he sighed as he lay down next to Humphrey. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. I'm not quite 100% sure where this is going to go quite yet. Well, with Gone Missing I didn't plan on the last few chapters being the way they were either. Haha The first two chapters were short So I'm gonna post the next one soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

** Chapter 4**

When Garth woke up, something didn't seem right. He was lying there, looking out into the plains. He couldn't quite understand why everything seemed so off. He stood up, and walked over to Humphrey. Garth stood over him, letting out a small sigh.

"What am I going to do now?" he groaned. Humphrey stirred and rolled over in his slumber. Garth walked over a few feet. _Why does everything around here seem…different? _He thought, looking around the open plains. It hit him like a tree in the gut.

"Where the fuck did the thicket go?!" he yelled. Humphrey groaned and opened an eye.

"Garth, what time is it?" he grabbed his side while he tried to sit up. "What happened?"

"You got rocked by a tree. I dragged you into a thicket for shelter, but uhh…the thicket's gone," he looked around. There wasn't a sign of any life save the grass and the two wolves for miles.

"Strange. And it didn't wake you when all the bramble and trees were ripped from the ground?" he remarked, looked at the holes in the ground where vegetation probably once lived.

"Well I guess not," he shrugged. "Can you stand?"

Humphrey stood up, with an inaudible groan. "Yea I'm good."

"Ok, good. Now let's get going."

"Where exactly are we going?" Humphrey shook his head. "The wind probably destroyed any tracks, let alone their scent, "he started heading north. Garth watched him stop and stare at the ground.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. They passed right by us within the last hour. And they took someone with them."

"Who?" Garth cocked his head sideways.

"Smells like a southern wolf. I'm not too sure though. Definitely nobody we know," he started following the tracks again. "Well, come on, we haven't got all day do we?"

They followed the trail. After an hour or so, the scenery started to change. They were following a river. The river was slowly starting to have more and more chunks of ice floating down it. Soon enough, snow was forming on the ground and ice covered the river. The trail never tapered though.

"Hey Humphrey, can I ask you a question?" Garth looked at the horizon.

"You just did," Humphrey nodded.

"If we do run into a pack of them, what exactly is our plan?"

Humphrey stopped and stared at Garth. "Well…huh," he trailed off in though. "Let me get back to you on that one."

Kate was silently crying. She already missed him. Not only was she unsure how long he would be gone, she wasn't sure if he would even come back. Kate knew Humphrey too well. He'd go above and beyond any reasonable command just to prove he was worth his Alpha title. Just like last time. Nobody told Kate until they were home that Humphrey wasn't actually on a mission to rescue her. He was supposed to come back with a team to take her home. Instead, he did it with Garth and Alyssa. That was another thing. She hated Alyssa. Not only was she crushing on Humphrey and trying to steal Humphrey from her before she was taken, she was almost certain something between the two happened while she was gone. Humphrey wasn't officially hers yet, nor would he have been since he was an omega, but after he was then she was all of the sudden interested. And since he wasn't born and Alpha, it wouldn't have mattered, he could have dated her. But he didn't. She was still mad at him for the rumors of things that happened between the two of them. She overheard that they kissed, howled together, slept together, and several other things.

"Humphrey sure did go to see what's wrong with Alyssa as fast as he could," she mumbled. _I don't see what he sees with her. She's not ever going to be a real friend, and she never could be a good enough mate for him._ She stomped her paw on the ground. _Am I really that jealous? Why does it even matter? I'm the one who's married to him, right? _

"Hey Kate! You mind if I step in for a minute?" her ears pricked up at the sound of his voice. It was Paul, her friend and ex-boyfriend. They dated when she was at Alpha school, but they had a falling apart. Paul cheated on her.

"Go ahead," she lay back down on the ground. Paul was a tall, strong wolf. He had red fur with white stripes under his eyes. He had a white spot on his side, but everything else was pure red.

"You doing ok?" he sat down by her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm doing fine. Do you need something?"

"Can't a guy just check up on his friend?" he gave her a hurt look.

"Not when they don't talk for several months," she stood up and started walking out of the cave.

"Well it's not my fault I couldn't talk to you after you disappeared," He followed her.

"No, but we didn't talk for several months before that either," she looked him in the eye.

"I wanted to go out and find you, you know. I've wanted to be able to talk to you again for a while now," he smiled.

"Paul, no," she started walking down a dirt path. He continued to follow her.

"Wha-what?" he acted confused. "Am I not allowed to miss somebody as beautiful as you?"

"Thanks," she blushed. _What are you doing Kate? Your HUSBAND is on duty and here you are flirting away with this guy?_

"Hey uh, would you like to go hunting sometime?" he was looking at her. Kate made an inaudible gulp.

"Let me think about it," she plastered on her best smile and walked up toward her parents cave. Paul turned around with a slight smirk and walked away.

Humphrey and Garth were still following the trail. They decided to skip sleep tonight to see if they couldn't gain some ground on whatever was taking their friends. The moon was over their head, and the two were walking side by side along the frozen river.

"I wish that it wasn't so calm out right now." Humphrey looked up at the sky.

"Anything's better than last night," Garth shook his head.

"No, because last night nobody heard us coming," Humphrey winced as Garth's feet crashed all over the ground. "Or, at least they'd hear _you_ coming,"

"Hey! I can be quiet if I want to," Garth challenged.

"Well then you should try it. We don't know where their camp is and if we walk right into them with the noise of a parade of elephants they'll be waiting for us." Humphrey chuckled. Garth's brow furrowed as he tried to walk more quiet. "Oh come on Garth, aren't you a hunter?"

"Well I'm also a fighter. I wasn't trained for stealth like you were. Caribou don't exactly hear the same way we do," he sighed. He was getting tired. "You think that we're getting close?"

"Shh…look up ahead," Humphrey pointed toward the bushes to their right. He could see a tuft of white fur caught on it. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," Garth sat on the frozen sand. He watched as Humphrey crouched down in the grass and seemingly disappeared. He never understood how he could walk so low to the ground.

Humphrey crawled through the bramble. He stifled a yelp as an inch long thorn went into his paw. He eventually reached an opening in the bushes. Peering through, he saw evidence of two very large things sleeping on the grass a few hours earlier. He noticed a smaller patch of flattened grass by a tree. He guessed that the southern wolf was tied to the tree while they slept. As he examined the ground, he noticed that the grass had a trial heading from where they slept. He crawled back out to get Garth.

After what seemed like forever, Garth thought he heard Humphrey coming back out. Almost like magic, he popped out of the ground. Humphrey motioned for him to follow, so he walked over toward him. Humphrey started crawling through the bushes again. After a slow, painful time in the bushes, he saw Humphrey waiting for him.

"Come on, they went this way," He pointed toward a trial leading North-east.

"Good work," Garth nodded. The two began their trek once more.

**Well guys? Do you like the story so far? Tell me in a review what you'd like to see in the story.**


End file.
